


Dying of the Light

by vjs2259



Series: Susan and Delenn's Excellent Adventures [7]
Category: Babylon 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-27
Updated: 2009-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vjs2259/pseuds/vjs2259
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minbar 2362. Delenn is dying, and after her last futile trip to Earth, she decides to go in search of something, or someone, to believe in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dying of the Light

**Author's Note:**

> Standard disclaimer applies; not my characters or settings or backgrounds. But they are my words.

_  
**"Do not go gentle into that good night. Rage, rage against the dying of the light."**   
_

Dylan Thomas **  
**

The sun was setting over the western mountains of Minbar. Two women were traveling together on the road to a small village near the foothills. They were in an old style flyer; slow, but comfortably fitted out for the elderly woman and her companion. The younger woman piloting the craft was a Ranger, and Warrior caste—a rare combination. Warrior caste females rarely left their compounds; most outside contact was made by the males of their caste. And the number of Warrior caste members who had become Rangers after the formation of the Alliance could be counted on the fingers of two hands twenty times, even after 100 years.

 

Nerilen checked the controls again, and sighed. They would definitely have to stop soon and get supplies, but they were miles from the next town of any size. They would have to sleep in the flyer again, if she couldn’t find a place to stop. Not that the vehicle wasn’t comfortable enough, but it made her nervous sleeping on the road night after night with her elderly companion. She never complained, but Nerilen knew it was hard on her. At least she always took the early morning watch, even if it was just so she could be awake to watch the sun rise. Nerilen had never liked the morning-time herself; the day started early enough as it was. Give her a star-filled night, where she could dream her dreams of space travel. It was important to keep watch on the road. Minbar was a peaceful planet, but they were far from the major cities, and there were always rumors of folk who were not afraid to waylay unwary travelers.

 

“Nerilen?” A slightly quavery voice came from the back of the craft.

 

“Yes, Entil’zha? How may I be of service?”

 

A small stooped woman made her way carefully to the front of the flyer, settling gingerly into the co-pilot’s seat next to the Ranger. “We will not make it to Tabor tonight, will we?”

 

“No, Entil’zha, I’m afraid not. It’s vac-packs for dinner again. The seeker's last known location is in a village this side of Tabor. We should arrive by midday tomorrow. With any luck we will find him there. And if we do not, or if we cannot pick up supplies, we can push on to Tabor afterwards.”

 

“I hope so. Traveling is proving more difficult for me that I had expected. You would think by now I would reconciled to the limits imposed by my age, but I still sometimes forget…” her voice faded as she stared out the viewscreen, lost in the memories which were more vivid at times than her current existence.

 

Nerilen smiled, and noticed the flyer’s navigational system indicated a travelers’ rest was coming up a few miles ahead. She set the controls to land there, grateful for the chance to sleep inside for once. Her charge was living more and more in the past. As far as Nerilen was concerned, she was entitled to what peace she could find in her memories. Life had not been particularly kind to her, and Nerilen had come to feel a deep sympathy for the lonely old woman. It hadn't been that way at first; not when she had first been assigned the coveted job of bodyguard to a living legend. She had wanted the stars, and to be told her assignment would not only keep her planet-bound, but on her own planet, tied to an old woman, had been soul-crushing. She had been bitter and resentful. It didn't help that her fellow Rangers considered her assignment an singular honor, and one undeserved by a recent graduate such as herself. Nerilen would never forget her first meeting with Entil’zha Delenn….

 

*************************************

 

Nerilen stormed out of Ranger One’s office, slamming the door behind her in a most disrespectful manner. She’d worked so hard at her training, fought her family and clan for the right to attend the academy, and now this! Bodyguard duty…‘An honor’ they said…a glorified babysitter, that’s what she would be. She had entered the office, hoping, and expecting, assignment to the new White Star VII ship, a deep space exploration vessel heading out to explore the Rim. Anla'Shok Na had said she might be considered for the next ship, but it might be two or three years before the next one left. Trying to contain her fury, she walked quickly towards the residential wing of the IA headquarters. Entil’zha retained a small apartment there, carved from the expansive suite she had shared long ago with her husband and son. She divided her time between the city and a small village in the hills overlooking Tuzanoor. Nerilen mentally shook herself; she had to compose herself for this meeting. She wouldn’t do herself any good by showing her anger openly. Her temper was probably one reason she hadn’t drawn a ship assignment. The crews were picked for compatibility and cross-training; they were expected to be on their own, completely reliant on each other, for years. As she approached the door to Entil’zha’s rooms, the guards stood to attention. They watched her carefully as she tugged at her tunic, then hit the door chime.

 

“Come in,” a low melodious voice replied.

 

Nerilen entered and stammered slightly, “Ranger Nerilen, at your service, Entil’zha.” She was surprised at the aura of strength and serenity projected by the small woman seated in the darkened room. Impressed in spite of herself, she strained to discern the slight figure sitting upright in a carved wooden chair, outlined in light by a lamp on the wall behind her.

 

“Lights,” said Delenn. “So you are my new keeper? Nerilen of the Anla’Shok, lately of the warrior caste, Wind Walker clan?”

 

“Yes, Entil’zha,” replied Nerilen, not knowing what else to say, and wishing she had something to do with her hands.

 

“Come and sit down, Nerilen. I do not bite. Tell me how a female warrior came to the Anla’Shok, and how you were given this assignment. Tell me of your life, your childhood, your family. Where did you grow up? What did you like best about your training?”

 

Nerilen had to smile at the older woman’s engaging curiosity. She wondered when Entil'zha had last talked with someone who wasn’t overwhelmed by her mere presence. Not that it wasn’t intimidating being in the presence of living history; it was. Delenn gestured towards the couch, indicating Nerilen should sit. And so they began to talk.

 

****************************

 

They were still talking when the sky outside the balcony began to darken with the approach of the early summer evening. Nerilen was just describing her class in starcraft navigation, when Delenn interrupted her, “I am sorry, but perhaps you could ask the guards outside to send in our evening meal. Then you might wish to gather your things. You will be staying here; I’m afraid Anla'Shok Na insists, as does the Council, and the President. We will have plenty of time to continue our discussion.”

 

Nerilen’s eyes clouded as she recalled the fact of her new assignment, “Of course, Entil’zha. I wish only to be of service.”

 

Delenn looked at her young guardian shrewdly, “Nerilen, you never said why you were chosen for this assignment. Did you request this position, or petition to remain on Minbar?”

 

Nerilen looked down, ashamed to think her reluctance showed in her face. She was growing to like Entil’zha Delenn, and did not want to upset her, but she could not lie.

“I am not sure why I was chosen, and it was not my wish.”

 

Delenn leaned over and touched her hand, “I will inquire of Anla'Shok Na tomorrow her reasons for giving you this duty. I would not like to think you were unhappy in my service.”

 

“Thank you, Entil’zha. It is not being in your service that disappoints me, it is just that I joined the Anla’Shok for the chance at space travel…to see other worlds, other species! I wanted to explore the Universe, and well, it is somewhat hard to be left behind.”

 

Delenn looked at the young woman with infinite sadness, and replied in a drawn voice “I know that feeling all too well. Left behind…” She looked at a point above Nerilen’s head for a moment, visibly struggling to regain her composure. “I will talk to Jean, but for now go, find us some food, and get your things.”

 

*********************************

 

In the adjacent seat of the flyer, Delenn was also remembering when Nerilen and she had first met. After their awkward beginning, the young Ranger had opened up to her in a most confiding way. Although she had felt an immediate connection with her new guard, she took her position as mentor seriously, and needed to make sure that this position was right for both of them.

 

The next morning Delenn sent for Anla'Shok Na, a human female named Jean Davisson. They were fairly well acquainted, and had a significant amount of respect for each other. Delenn found the human’s irreverence amusing,and somehow restful. She always enjoyed their talks, and Jean for her part found the older woman’s insights into character both accurate and useful. When the door chimed, Delenn rose to answer it herself, trying to keep the apartment quiet. “Come in,” she said with a welcoming smile and a gentle embrace, “I’ve made tea. Sit. Nerilen is still sleeping, and I wish her to remain that way while we talk. She is not an early riser, is she?”

 

Jean laughed, “No, it’s not her way. I didn’t think it would matter, since you like your mornings to yourself in any event.” After she was seated, and had accepted a cup of freshly brewed tea, she asked, “So what do you think of your new companion?”

 

“She is somewhat reluctant, as you undoubtedly know. Perhaps you can explain why you assigned her this duty? A punishment of sorts?”

 

“No, no,” Jean replied. “It’s difficult to explain.”

 

“Perhaps you should start at the beginning?” Delenn's eyes sparkled with interest.

 

“Well,” Jean began, “when Nerilen came to the academy, she was unsponsored. That’s not normally a problem, but then her clan made a formal protest when we accepted her application. We acknowledged it, but let them know that we would evaluate her application on its own merits. She has worked very hard, I have to say, but she still has difficulty obeying orders, acknowledging authority, and working with others. She often follows her own will, and has a temper that she cannot always control. I’m aware of her desire to be assigned to a starship, but I feel she is not ready.”

 

“I see. You felt that being bound to someone who seldom obeyed orders and had difficulty acknowledging authority would help. I suppose I did work well with others, is that what you thought I could teach her?”

 

Delenn's tone was gently sarcastic, but Jean could tell she was also amused. Swallowing a smile, the human continued. “Nerilen is a good Ranger. She may become a great one. I thought some time to mature would help her. She needs to learn when to obey and when to strike out on her own, and how to tell when each action is appropriate. It seemed to me that she could learn that from you.”

 

Delenn laughed. “I suppose. But all that is far in my past. Shall I tell her tales of long ago? Will she learn by listening?”

 

“Perhaps. Or she might learn by watching. You still have a place in the Alliance, and in the Anla’Shok.”

 

“Not really,” Delenn replied sadly. “I haven’t been deeply involved since David, and then Susan, passed beyond the Rim. I know few in the government, or even in the Anla'Shok any more.”

 

Jean reached over and took her hand. “You still have friends. And you still have influence. Look at the events they’re arranging for Founder’s Day! I know Minbari don’t celebrate birthdays, but your husband and son made yours a yearly occasion for the Rangers, and we are a traditional people.”

 

“We were talking about Nerilen,” Delenn put in hastily. Truth to tell, she had always been embarrassed by the birthday ritual John and David had insisted on. She hadn’t minded putting up with it for them, but the persistence of the Rangers in the annual celebration rather dismayed her.

 

“Yes, well, she is really not ready for a ship yet. Let her try this for a year or so. We’ll re-examine the issue then. If you think she’s ready, I’ll give her a chance. Perhaps a short expedition to start, not one into deep space. And be honest with me, Delenn. Remember, the other Rangers in the crew will be depending on her. It isn’t fair to saddle them with someone not ready for the responsibility.”

 

“I will tell her. I am sure it will seem an eternity to her, but you must base your decision on what is best for the Rangers, not what would please an unhappy young female or a lonely old woman.”

 

Jean continued detailing the planned events for the celebration of Founder’s Day. Delenn outwardly smiled and nodded, while inwardly sighing. She had never gotten used to the human custom of celebrating everything they could with parties, parades, and presents. It was also yet another bittersweet reminder of John. All those years ago, she had thought she would be able to stand the separation; that twenty years with him would be worth any amount of time spent alone afterwards. She had been young and foolish. It was going on eighty years now, and she was tired, so tired, of being alone. She came back to herself with a start, realizing that Jean was getting ready to leave. She tried to make up for her inattention with the warmth of her farewell. She heard stirring from the next room, and set some water to heat for more tea.

 

************************************

 

Nerilen parked the flyer under a covered port attached to the small structure designated as a haven for travelers on the road. These rests were kept stocked with non-perishable food, water, necessary supplies, and a small solar battery which served to re-charge flyers, heat the sleeping areas, and warm food. They were maintained by a religious caste clan whose members traveled the roads of Minbar continually performing upkeep and re-stocking the rests. It was a service much-appreciated by travelers, and Nerilen expected to light a candle in their honor tonight. She moved their bags into the rest, and then escorted her charge into the warmth of the humble shelter. There were two rooms, one with two low beds and a small bath off of it, the other an open seating area with a simple kitchen at one end, and an open hearth on the other. She quickly opened the packaged food and put it to warm, then covered the slanted beds with fresh linens from a small chest in the sleeping room. She laid wood for a fire; unnecessary for heat, but wonderfully cheerful. There was a low shrine in the sitting area, and Delenn had already located the candles and firelighters, and prepared for her evening rituals. Nerilen sat respectfully across from her mentor, but didn’t actually try to participate. Training in the meditative arts was not emphasized in the warrior caste, and she hadn’t proven very adept in her classes at the Ranger Academy either. She actually dozed at one point, waking with a small start, hoping that Delenn had not noticed.

 

“Is the meal ready?” Delenn asked, with a touch of amusement in her voice. She was remembering another meal when John had fallen asleep during the meditation.

 

Nerilen nodded a little guiltily, then stood and fetched the food. “There’s not much left,” she said. “I hope we can re-stock at Tabor tomorrow. And get some fresh food too. I am tired of this packaged stuff. At least we have plenty of tea.”

 

They finished their meal quickly, as both were tired from the long day on the road, and Nerilen prepared to take first watch as Delenn slept. Delenn made a token protest that a watch was not needed, but she was already drowsy when Nerilen helped her into the nearest bed, and asleep before the Ranger left the room. Nerilen sat back down by the fire, performing a warrior caste ritual of checking and cleaning her weapons. She would do a circuit around the rest later in the evening. As she stared into the flames, she thought back again to those first few weeks with Delenn. They had stayed in Tuzanoor through the Founder’s Day celebrations….

 

*******************************

 

Nerilen stood on the balcony outside Entil’zha’s quarters, watching the festivities in the streets. There was a candlelight procession going by, and when they reached the Ranger Training Academy, Entil’zha Delenn was expected to make a short statement before the evening’s revelry began in earnest. Then tomorrow there would be the more solemn observances, the Memorial Service, the Meditation on the Past, the Isil’cha, and the Final Invocation. Delenn would attend or be a part of all of those events, but all she had to do tonight was appear and give her blessing, opening the ceremonies. They had to be leaving soon if they were to get there in time, and it would be considered a terrible omen for the next year if they were late. The route was inside, mostly through tightly guarded corridors. It would be a highly significant time for an attack on the living symbol of the IA and the Rangers, so every precaution had been taken. Nerilen felt her presence to be more honorary than necessary, given the amount of security, and chafed at the mock responsibility.

 

The door chime sounded, and she went to answer, expecting the honor guard that was to accompany them to the academy. It was, however, a messenger, with a note addressed to her. She opened it, having no idea who would be sending her a written message. Another Ranger would have linked in with her, and she did not know anyone in the capitol besides her fellow Rangers. She started as she saw the signature; the note was from her cousin Lushan. What was she doing in Tuzanoor? It was extremely unlikely her uncle had let his daughter come for the Founder’s Day festivities. It was extremely unlikely her uncle would let Lushan leave the family compound at all. The note asked for a meeting in thirty minutes, in the public gardens just outside the Academy grounds. Nerilen frowned; she couldn’t possibly meet her cousin and still fulfill her duties as Entil’za’s bodyguard. Still, this was possibly the safest time to leave her charge. She could escort her to the academy, then slip away to meet Lushan, and find out what this was all about.

 

The short journey to the Academy seemed to take forever, and Nerilen fumed at the delay. Her charge had insisted on walking part of the way, rather than riding in the provided hover-chair. The glass walkway connecting IA headquarters and the Academy was brightly lit, and Nerilen could see only shadows of the crowds outside. They filled the grounds, one floor below, trying to catch of glimpse of Delenn as she walked along. They wanted to tell their children, and grandchildren, and great-grandchildren of this moment. Nerilen sometimes found it hard to remember the veneration Delenn engendered. In her short time in Entil'zha's service, she had begun to think of her as a mentor, even as a friend. Their life was circumscribed and restricted, and it was jarring to see the adulation and reverence her charge inspired.

 

When Delenn reached the end of the walkway, and descended the moving stairs to the ground floor of the main Academy building, the atrium was filled with Rangers, past and present. She walked among them, Nerilen at her side, touching hands, bowing her head in recognition, speaking briefly to those she knew. The crowd was silent and respectful. She entered the turbo-lift, ready to ascend to the Room of Ritual for the ceremony which would begin the celebration. Nerilen saw her chance.

 

"I will meet you upstairs, Entil'zha. I have…forgotten something, and need to return to your quarters." The elevator door closed on Delenn's questions. There was an honor guard on the elevator, and more Rangers waiting to form her escort to the ritual. Nerilen knew she would be safe, and hoped to be back before her absence was noted. She would meet Lushan and stow her somewhere safe while she returned to her duties. As she worked her way through the crowds outside, and into the grounds, she wished her cousin had chosen any other night for this meeting. Worry had deepened to anxiety as she thought more about Lushan's cryptic note.

 

The cousins had been close during their childhood, living in the family compound until they reached the age of choice. Nerilen wanted to be a warrior, almost from the time she could grip a weapon; but Lushan was never interested in competition and training. She was a quiet female, but with a sharp intellect and an even sharper tongue. She was never seen without a brush or stylus in hand. Nerilen was constantly amazed at her ability to capture a scene in a few deft strokes, putting life on paper or screen like magic. They were so different, they probably would never have become friends but for the closeness of their sister-mothers. When Nerilen had decided to leave and petition the Rangers for training, Lushan was the only one she told, and her cousin helped her gather supplies in secret for the trip. Nerilen had often wondered in the past few years what had happened when she was discovered to have fled; and prayed that Lushan's complicity had not been discovered, or punished. They corresponded, but infrequently, and Nerilen was never sure whether Lushan's letters were free of censorship. Since Nerilen’s mother had died in her adolescence, and her father was often off-world, Lushan was her main contact to her family, and her past.

 

Entering the grounds, she found them still crowded with people, although it was thinning out, as many who had caught their glimpse of Delenn were leaving. A festival atmosphere still lingered, and some among the crowd were taking the opportunity to begin the celebration early. There were families admiring the Night Garden, full of white and scented flowers, designed to be at their best in moonlight. Some had laid down soft coverings on the damp grass, and were admiring the stars as they came out, awaiting moonsrise. Nerilen courteously, but firmly, edge her way through the folk towards the gazebo in the public area of the gardens. Here she was to meet Lushan, as indicated in her cousin’s brief note.

 

When she got there, there was a worker caste couple occupying the bench inside the structure, and they looked very much as if they did not want company. She lurked around the entrance for a short while, trying to ignore the pointed looks of the male, and wishing Lushan had picked any other place and any other night. Founder’s Day was a solemn occasion in many ways, but the surrounding festivities were lively, and had taken on a multicultural feel, especially in the cities. Even in the countryside, it was a time when some of the more restrictive attitudes of Minbari society were loosened. As a child, she remembered being allowed to stay up all night, the fire-flowers in the darkened sky, and the displays of athletic and fighting prowess among the warriors. These were imitated by the children, of course, and the resulting cuts and bruises were celebrated and admired by the adults. There were some clans in both the Religious and the Warrior caste, that disdained the ceremony and the surrounding festival, but hers was a small clan, devoted to the cultivation of the art of flight, and they celebrated the Day along with the majority of Minbari.

 

“Nerilen?”

 

She heard the whisper and peered into the dark trees to the east of the gazebo. “Lushan, is that you?” She saw a flicker of motion, and said impatiently, “Come out here where I can see you! No one is going to interrupt us here…you’re perfectly safe!”

 

She heard but didn’t catch a muttered comment from the couple in the gazebo. Turning to address them, she said, “We will be leaving shortly, perhaps you could attempt the art of reflective waiting? It seems that you are sadly out of practice.” She heard a giggle, and Lushan emerged from the sheltering thicket of young pullar trees.

 

They impulsively embraced, then Nerilen declared, “Come on, let us go somewhere where we can talk privately. Tell me why you are here, and quickly, I haven’t much time!” She shepherded her cousin towards the main gate to the area of the garden restricted to IA personnel, stopping at a empty bench. “Now tell me,” she said in a low but firm voice.

 

Lushan said, “Let me catch my breath!” Then, looking around nervously, “Are you sure we can’t be overheard here?”

 

“You’re the one who picked a public garden for a meeting place! And on a festival night, of all times!”

 

“I had to come now. My father has brought me to the city as a consolation for what he has denied me. He had no idea I knew how to contact you, and that I would ask for sanctuary.”

 

“Sanctuary!” Nerilen was shocked. This was seldom invoked, and indicated a serious dereliction of her uncle’s parental responsibilities, that a child would rebel so far. “What has he done?”

 

Lushan looked guilty, “Perhaps I speak too strongly. But it is important to me, Nerilen, as important as your leaving to become Anla’Shok was to you.”

 

“I am sorry, Lushan. I cannot spare the time now to hear this tale.” At her cousin’s consternation, she went on hurriedly, “I am needed at the Academy. My presence will be missed, and soon.” She pulled out a small square card, and handed it to Lushan. “This is a Level Two pass. It will allow you access to IA headquarters. Once inside, tell them you are meeting with me, and ask to be directed to conference room Blue A. It is close to the residence, and I will meet you there as soon as I can. Then we can talk, and we will see what I can do about getting you sanctuary from my uncle and our clan. I promise you, I will help you to the best of my ability.”

 

Lushan nodded her agreement, and took the card.

 

“Now go,” Nerilen urged. “The gate is just there. I have to get back to my duties.”

 

As Nerilen turned to go, Lushan took her arm and turned her around so she could see the Ranger’s face. “I hope this has not compromised you, cousin.” Bowing her head slightly, she went on, “I will do as you ask. Nee’zhalen, Nerilen.”

 

Nerilen smiled back, but her impatience was barely restrained as she hastened back towards the entrance to the Ranger Academy building. The crowds had thinned out; most of the invitees were already upstairs in the Room of Ritual. The others who had come to see the dignitaries were dispersing. A few lingered, waiting to catch them on their way out. Nerilen walked quickly towards the lift, and palmed the access panel impatiently. The car arrived after a few seconds, and she entered and spoke the command to ascend to the sixth floor. The car silently and swiftly rose. She was the only passenger.

 

Arriving on the sixth floor, she quickly exited the lift, nodding curtly to the Rangers on guard. She was known now, as Delenn’s personal bodyguard and companion. Many envied her position, and she wondered which of those watching her hasten towards the Room of Ritual, were also wondering what she was doing away from Entil’zha’s side. The Rangers outside the tall wooden double doors didn’t say a word, silently opening the left hand door, and holding it open as she entered. The ceremony was already underway, and Nerilen cursed under her breath. She had hoped to be back before the start. There was no way she could take her place at Entil’zha’s side unobserved now. Taking her place in the standing crowd, near the back, she watched as Anla’Shok Na finished her introduction. She had to stop herself flinching as Davisson’s eyes passed over the assemblage. She knew the woman had more important things on her mind than one errant Ranger, but she also knew her absence would be marked and held against her. She was resigned; she had a history of disappointing her superiors.

 

Jean Davisson had indeed noticed Nerilen's absence and although she said nothing to Delenn, she sighed inwardly. The Ranger wasn't doing herself any favors neglecting her duty; even this kind of ceremonial duty. Jean found herself scanning the crowd carefully as Delenn slowly rose to her feet in order to address the respectful audience. There had been rumors, few but persistent, that some kind of demonstration might take place at the celebration today. That there were still those unreconciled to the presence of the Alliance on Minbar had shocked her when she took her position as Anla'Shok Na. They were few, and mostly restricted to the Warrior caste. Even all these years after the end of the second Minbari Civil War, hard feelings and prejudices remained.

 

Delenn was speaking now, and Jean marveled at the stillness of the crowd. And Entil'zha thought she had no influence left among her Rangers! There were representatives from each caste and clan here as well, with minimal attendants allowed to them. Jean noticed a knot of Warriors in an odd formation, a circular group surrounding an empty space. Her instincts aroused, she carefully touched the link on her left wrist, tapping in a short emergency code. As she kept her eyes moving between the suspicious group and Entil'zha, she was relieved to see two pairs of Rangers moving towards the group of Warriors, one pair starting from the entryway at the back of the hall, and the other moving into the crowd from one side of the stage.

 

Nerilen noticed the movement of the Rangers, and realized where they were heading. She quickly and quietly headed towards the edge of the room, and rapidly advanced towards the group of Warriors she felt the guards were targeting. Taking the opportunity to glance at Anla'Shok Na, she saw that Davisson's attention was on the same group she herself had noticed. Nerilen was going to get there first, and as she sidled through the crowd, and got closer, she saw that the knot of Minbari were concealing a male, who was fiddling with some sort of equipment. They were beginning to attract attention, but they were in the special guest section, and the civilians didn't see any threat in their actions. Nerilen, however, did.

 

She started to move quickly, then decided to risk it and launched herself at the group, aiming for a narrow gap in the outer circle or protectors, low to the ground. Their focus was on the rapidly approaching Ranger guards, who were closing in on them. She found herself on the floor in the center of the circle, looking up at a male Warrior gripping some sort of projectile weapon. Scrambling to her feet, she grappled with the barrel, which was slick and difficult to grasp. A beam of light shot upwards from the weapon, and sparks flew as crystal shards rained down from the overhead light the pulse had shattered. The Warrior wrested the weapon from her, and she saw it coming towards her head, but didn't feel it hit. Behind her, someone had her in a choke hold, and the smell of leather and the bit of metal studs in her throat was all she felt before losing consciousness.

 

*******************************

*******************************

 

Nerilen awoke in her room, uncertain how she had gotten there, or even what time of day or night it was. For that matter, she wasn't sure what day it was. The sun was shining, so daytime it was, but what day? Raising her head from the small triangular pillow, she felt

a throb of pain start at the base of her crest and radiate all the way up to the tips. "Ow," she said, and was shocked to hear Lushan reply.

 

"Hurts, does it? Maybe you should lie back down. I'll call the healers; they wanted to know as soon as you woke up."

 

Propping herself up on both elbows, Nerilen looked over to a chair by the bed, where her cousin sat, watching her anxiously. "How did you get here?" She looked around, moving her head slowly to minimize the stars she saw in the periphery of her vision. "This is my room, in the residence....what time is it? What happened to Delenn? Is Entil'zha all right? How did I get here?" She struggled upright, and swung her legs over to the side, preparing to get up and go see for herself.

 

"Su'zha Delenn is fine. She's outside, working on something I think. I'll get her...and notify the healers."

 

Lushan stood and headed for the door, but Nerilen stopped her, saying, "Wait. Tell me what happened first."

 

Lushan answered, "Lie back down and I will." She waited until Nerilen gingerly laid her head back down, and continued. "There was an assassination attempt. You apparently stopped it. Delenn had you brought here for treatment. You have been asleep for over twelve hours. I got worried waiting for you in that conference room, and finally insisted on being taken to you. Imagine my surprise when they brought me here! I have been watching you since then. Delenn has been in twice; she said it was the only way to get away from all the guards they have hovering around her. Anla'Shok Na was here this morning as well."

 

Nerilen closed her eyes. "Thank Valen she's all right. I suppose Anla'Shok Na came to relieve me of my duties. I only hope she will agree to let me stay in the Rangers. Perhaps in time I may redeem my honor."

 

Lushan started to speak, then rose and stood, head bowed, as Delenn walked into the room, leaning on a carved staff.

 

Nerilen struggled to her feet, and stood, looking down at the floor. No one said anything, and finally she looked up briefly and asked, "Were you hurt?"

 

Delenn cocked her head to one side as if considering her answer, then looked at the staff that Nerilen's gaze had settled on. "Oh, I use this occasionally. When I have over done things, walked or stood too long. I am old, Nerilen, this is what happens. But no, I was not hurt." She noticed that the Ranger was studying the tiled floor again. "Will you not look up? I thought we had progressed beyond this stage of awkwardness."

 

Nerilen did not reply at first, but finally raised her eyes to meet Delenn's. "I regret my failure, Entil'zha. I await your judgment in this matter." Her gaze slide briefly over to Lushan, then back. "May I ask what is to be done about my cousin? She is blameless in this. It was my decision to leave you unprotected..."

 

Delenn smiled at both of them, and said, "Hardly unprotected! Anla'Shok Na would be surprised to hear it, considering the security she had in place. She has offered her resignation as well, you know."

 

Nerilen began to protest, but Delenn waved her to silence. "I will accept neither. I also will not have you shouldering the blame for what happened. I choose to occasionally go out among others. There are dangers in that, but I will not allow those dangers to set my priorities, or dictate my schedule. I have been too isolated as of late."

 

Lushan broke in, "Nerilen would have never left you if I had not overstated my situation in that foolish note. It is my fault more than hers."

 

Delenn sighed, "Could you get me a chair, Lushan?" She set down, accepting Lushan's arm to steady her, and then said, "Both of you sit down and tell me what this 'situation' entails. I have had word from your father, Lushan, but I have let him know you are occupied at this time and cannot attend him. He will wait. There are some prerogatives I occasionally insist on; this is one."

 

Lushan sat back down, and after some prodding and in the face of Delenn's sympathy, she poured out her story. Nerilen listened in silence; she wasn't surprised by her cousin's tale of thwarted ambition. It was not dissimilar to her own. Lushan had been singled out at academy for her artistic talent, and offered an opportunity to study with others in a neighboring city. Her father, disapproving, had forbidden it, and she had waited for her chance to slip away and appeal to Nerilen for help. What she thought Nerilen could do was unclear, but she was obviously desperate to get away.

 

Delenn listened patiently, then quizzed Lushan about the program she wished to enter, and Nerilen about her opinion of Lushan's talent. Finally, she asked that Lushan summon one of the Rangers in the outer room. When the man entered, she gave instructions to summon first, the instructor of the Temple devoted to the visual arts in Tuzanoor, and then Lushan's father and any elders of her clan that could be reached. She asked Lushan if she had any examples of her work, and was given a crystal that contained the girl's portfolio. "I will leave you now. The healers are here to examine you, Nerilen. Obey their instructions, and I will see you in the evening. Lushan, would you like a bed moved in here, or quarters nearby?"

 

"Oh, here, Su'zha. I have missed my cousin and would welcome the chance to speak further with her." Lushan had risen to her feet again, and was standing ready to assist Delenn in rising from her chair.

 

"Very well." Delenn stood, and leaning on her cane, walked to the door. "I hope I will have good news for you in a day or two. Meanwhile, please consider yourself to be my guest."

 

*******************************

 

Nerilen had never regretted her decision to agree to Delenn's wish for her to stay on. Entil'zha's care for Lushan had touched her deeply, and her cousin had thrived in the Temple school that Delenn had arranged for her to attend. After only two years, Lushan was well known in Minbari artistic circles, and currently she was off-world; on a goodwill tour of Alliance worlds with musicians, dramatists, and artists of all sorts.

 

Only last year Nerilen had at last gotten her wish to travel off-world herself. She had accompanied the increasingly frail Delenn on a visit to the human's homeworld. It had proven stressful, and she thought, ineffective. If only Entil'zha had allowed her to use her denn'bok in careful application to the humans' thick skulls, some correct information might have been able to penetrate. Such disrespect should not have been allowed to go unremarked. Still, it had been a glory and a wonder to finally travel so far in space.

 

When they had returned, Delenn had returned to her retreat outside Tuzanoor, but shortly thereafter word had come of an unusual seeker, a Worker caste male, traveling in the far west. The rumors were everywhere. He seemed to arrive in a small village or town, stay a few weeks, and turn everyone's perceptions upside down. Delenn had begun by collecting information on the man, then had sent representatives to observe him. Finally she had conceived a desire to go in search of the man they called Isil'val, and hear what he had to say, and perhaps learn what he had to teach.

 

Nerilen hadn't told anyone they were going, since that precluded the arguments and discussions that would have delayed them. Entil'zha's health was failing, even she could see that, and if Delenn wanted to meet with this seeker, then Nerilen would see that it happened. She had offered to go herself, and bring the man back, by force if necessary, but Delenn had only laughed. She said that knowledge could not be forced, but only sought and won.

 

**************************

 

And so here they were, the two of them. Tomorrow they would reach Tabor, and word along the road had been that Isil'val was still there, in a small village just this side of the city, working and teaching. Afterwards, who knew? Perhaps they would head straight back. Nerilen almost hoped they would continue traveling, although she knew it would be too difficult with Delenn so weak. She reached for the poker, and moodily rearranged the glowing logs. It would come eventually, perhaps soon. Delenn would die. She had reached an extreme age for a Minbari, and no one can live forever. Nerilen was well aware how much her charge longed to put down the demands of life and rest. But in the last three years, Nerilen had grown fond of the older woman, and she would miss her, very much. Afterwards, she would be able to get on with her own life, and her plans. But lately she had found that those plans didn't mean as much to her anymore. Somehow, the lure of adventuring among the stars had palled. She was searching for something to fill the void left by her fading dreams. This recent quest had brought many of her discontents to the surface, and now she was seeking answers to her questions, like Delenn, and apparently like the man they sought.

 

********************************

 

The next morning dawned clear and cold. Nerilen awoke with a start, not remembering where she was at first. The second bed was empty, and she saw that the sun was rising. Delenn would be outside already, and she got up, yawning and cursing the cold as she went to prepare the morning meal. After they had cleaned up, and left everything ready for the next traveler, Nerilen helped Delenn into the flyer, and headed in the direction of Tabor. She found the central square of the village she was seeking and pulled the flyer into a docking space along one side. Delenn was dozing, and she left a message for her on the com and went to locate the seeker.

 

It was a typical small village, with a central triangular greenspace, and small mostly stone buildings set around it. She thought the streets seemed a little deserted, and hearing some noise from the far end of the green she crossed it and headed that direction. As she approached, she saw that there was a building under construction. It was a long low building, with several openings for crystalglass windows to be fitted in later. There were people hauling and dressing stone, some with hand tools, others with laser cutters. The haulers were using antigrav sleds, but it all seemed very quiet, and serious. Coming closer, she saw the oddest thing was that the people working were not just Worker caste; there were religious caste Minbari fitting stones into the walls, and even a few Warriors mixing plascrete to fix the stones in place.

 

She stopped to observe for a moment, then noticed that there was a tall man chiseling stone in a courtyard, with a knot of people around him. He was speaking to them, so softly she could not hear, but they listened with rapt attention. Periodically someone would stop work and come over to sit and listen, and without a word someone else would get up and take their place at work. She strolled into the courtyard, greeting courteously those who noticed her, and paused on the edge of the crowd to listen to Isil'val.

 

"The caste system was set in place by Valen, and it served us well for a thousand years. Still as you see, there is nothing that stops a warrior from building, or a religious from fighting his own battles, or a worker from meditating on the Universe. It has always been this way." Isil'val didn't stop his work, and the stone chips flew away under his chisel.

 

Nerilen noted he wore the garb of a Worker, but his crest more closely resembled that of a member of the Religious caste. She found herself listening carefully but skeptically. It all seemed a bit radical to her. Still, she had the example of Lushan to consider. Her cousin was no warrior, and her talent would have been wasted in arms training or being encouraged to breed more warriors. There were procedures, of course, for an adult who wished to change caste affiliation, but they were difficult and used rarely. The man made some sense; all should be able to follow the true calling of their heart. A bell rang out from somewhere else in the village, and most of the people laid down their tools and prepared to leave for the midday meal. Isil'val bowed to each as they left, and they drifted off towards their homes, or to the communal kitchen just west of the partially constructed building. Nerilen hesitated; she should be getting back to check on Delenn, but it seemed a good time to speak privately with the seeker, so she walked over to where he continued working.

 

"I was wondering if I might speak with you, Sech?" She stood, head respectfully lowered, but indicating she considered him her equal. Delenn might have granted him true seeker status, but Nerilen was more cautious.

 

"Certainly, Ranger," replied Isil'val. "Let me put down my tools. Have you eaten? I have little here, but you are welcome to share."

 

"I came here with someone," said Nerilen. "I will eat with her." She wasn't sure she should tell him with whom she traveled, but the need to return was weighing on her. "We have traveled a great distance to meet you. Would you be able to come with me? My mentor is somewhat infirm, and it would be a kindness."

 

"Of course," said Isil'val. He walked over to a bubbler, and washed his hands carefully in the clear running water. "Where did you leave her?"

 

"In a flyer, by the town center. She was sleeping; she often drops off for short periods these days. I left a note, but I don't like to leave her alone for long." Nerilen had started walking back, feeling a strange sense of urgency. Isil'val matched her stride with ease.

 

"And where are you coming from?" he asked.

 

"Outside Tuzanoor," replied Nerilen. Any more information could come later. It wasn't like Isil'val wouldn't recognize Entil'zha. She was unique among Minbari.

 

"That is a long trek! I hope it proves worthwhile in the end. I am not much of a tourist attraction, and not much to look at either." Isil'val smiled at her.

 

Nerilen looked over at him, and thought he underrated his attractiveness. He had the wide shoulders and strong arms of one who worked with stone, and his hands were large, and capable. No, she thought, he was not unpleasant to gaze on.

 

As they approached the flyer, they saw that the door was open, and it was empty. Nerilen sucked in her breath; if anything had happened to Delenn, she would never forgive herself. Looking quickly around the green, she saw her charge sitting on a stone bench by a clear pool. Sighing in relief, she pointed the way to Isil'val and hurried him over towards Delenn.

 

The elderly woman was sitting erect, her shoulders bent forward with age, but her back straight. A hood covered her head, concealing her partial bonecrest and her hair. Sparse as it was, it was still an undeniable clue to her identity. Not that she was in hiding, it was just that she wanted to meditate in peace, to think on the anticipation she felt now that they had arrived. She heard the approach of footsteps; Nerilen's quick and light, her boots scuffing along the stone walkway. The other steps were slower, and heavier, with a cadence that rang of both confidence and deliberation.

 

Nerilen didn't have time to even start the ritual introduction, when Delenn threw back her hood, and looked up into Isil'val's eyes. "Hello, old friend," she said, and Nerilen could have sworn she heard glad recognition in the words.

 

Isil'val took hold of Delenn's outstretched hand, and bowed over it in greeting. "I knew you would come." Taking her hand in his own, he raised it and touched it gently to his lips. "Entil'zha veni," he said, and smiled as he released it.

 

"I could say the same, and it would be more appropriate," replied Delenn. She took hold of her staff, and started to rise. Nerilen was beside her in an instant, offering her arm in support. Somewhat to her surprise, Isil'val did the same, and Delenn leaned on them both for a moment as she sought her balance. "Now," Delenn said, "Let us go somewhere where we can talk."

 

**************************

 

The next few days went by quickly. Delenn joined the crowd in the courtyard, and her questions and Isil'val's answers and the ensuing discussion drew larger and larger crowds. Word had spread quickly to neighboring villages and the town that the legendary founder of the Alliance was there. Their back and forth only gave more credence to Isil'val's teachings and his status as true seeker. The building grew quickly, and Delenn, to Nerilen's dismay, had decided to stay in the partially completed section where Isil'val was living. She had only laughed at Nerilen's protest, saying that Nerilen could act as chaperon as well as guard.

 

There was a small structure at the far end of the courtyard, basically a roof held up by square pillars of stone. Inside there was a round platform with a depression meant to hold a fire. There were wooden seats between the pillars, with weatherproof fabric cushions, of a soft tush'na weave. Delenn had taken to holding her sunrise vigil there, and Isil'val made sure there was a fire lit each day before the dawn.

 

At night, after the evening meal, they would sit in the half-finished hall and talk. Isil'val was adamant that the time had come to loosen some of the restrictions placed on Minbari society by the caste system. "The caste system is broken!" he would argue. "We must not cling to tradition solely for its own sake. When does tradition become entrenched, and ritual become rote, and both are therefore rendered meaningless?"

 

Delenn would respond cautiously, asking what he would have take its place. She pointed out that her breaking of the Council, without considering what would replace it, had led to war. Later changes had led to war yet again. Nerilen protested that without the strength of tradition that underlay the system, society might descend into chaos.

 

Isil'val only laughed. "We are past the point where we would fight to the death to have one caste supreme over all others. There is a history now, of working with other races, other worlds. If we can do that, surely we can work with each other? We can keep the best of our traditions, but we must embrace change or continue our slow decline." His style of cautionary optimism was contagious.

 

Sometimes he would talk to Delenn as if he had known her for years, other times he sounded in awe of her. Nerilen felt her mind and preconceptions stretched and expanded by the ideas that went back and forth between the two of them. "Tell me why you seem to know this man," she asked her mentor at last.

 

"We are old souls. That is all you need to know at present." Delenn answered, in a tone verging on bitter. "It has all happened before," she added softly. "The Universe is seeking knowledge, and we are part of its quest to understand." The older woman struggled to rise from her sitting position, but Nerilen, as ever, was present to assist. "I have been fortunate to have you, these last few years," said Delenn, as her aide helped her into the cot they had set up in a back room.

 

Nerilen herself slept on the floor by the fire. Isil'val never seemed to rest. He wandered the house, sometimes late into the night. Nerilen often woke to find him sitting across from her, staring into the flames. Sometimes she wondered if he had been watching her sleep. Avoiding that thought, and the ideas it engendered, she replied, "It has been my privilege to serve you, Entil'zha. It was a good day that brought me into your service, although I did not recognize it as such at the time." She carefully laid a blanket over the tiny figure, now curled up and lying on her side.

 

"The Universe often presents opportunities in such guises, Nerilen. The trick is to recognize them. Perhaps one should accept them as gifts whether you see the good in them or not." Delenn's eyes were closing even as she finished speaking.

 

Nerilen left the room quietly, leaving the door ajar so that she could hear if Delenn needed anything in the night. She joined Isil'val by the fire, and said, "She will not last much longer, I fear."

 

Isil'val looked at Nerilen's drawn face and said, "What will you do? When she is gone beyond?"

 

"Return to Tuzanoor, if we are not back there by then. Report to Anla'Shok Na, and request a new assignment, I suppose. I am not sure." Nerilen reached over to pick up her denn'bok and other weapons for her nightly arms-cleansing ritual.

 

"I have been considering my next move," said Isil'val. "I think I will venture into the areas east of here, where the Warrior caste holds sway. There are many there to whom I have not yet spoken." He hesitated, then plunged ahead. "If you were free, would you consider accompanying me? It would be beneficial to have your guidance in that area."

 

Nerilen stared at him. "I do not know if your message will be well received there...a Worker lecturing Warriors on their culture?"

 

"I was born into the Religious caste, Nerilen, but I claim no caste now. Much as you Rangers, or the Sisters of Valeria, I hold myself apart, serving all Minbari."

 

"Well," began Nerilen, still confused, "I do not understand why you would ask me. There are Warriors here every day, working with you, seemingly open to your message. Why not ask one of them?"

 

"Do you not know?" asked Isil'val. He was sitting next to her, and turned towards her slowly. His long, rugged face was partly in shadow as the firelight danced across it. "I wish to know you better. Your care and concern for Delenn, your quick mind and warm heart; I admire them. I am...growing fond of you." He turned his face away again, as if afraid to see her reaction to his admission.

 

Nerilen was thunderstruck. It had never occurred to her that Isil'val might desire joining. And yet, now the words were spoken, she realized that they had fallen into an intimacy that belied the short time they had known one another. Her heart leapt for a moment, then she recalled her duty, and her vows. "I am sworn to my service, and could not, in any case, leave Entil'zha alone.”

 

Isil'val looked at her, his eyes suddenly sad with ancient wisdom. "She is never alone." He looked towards the partly open door, and added, "Can you not see them?"

 

Startled, Nerilen looked over, but the scene was as she had left it; perhaps the shadows were deeper as the fire had now grown low. Turning back to face him, she said firmly, "I can say nothing, and promise nothing, as long as Entil'zha needs me. Afterwards," she hesitated, wondering whether to follow her heart or her head. Seeing the hope flicker across his face, she went on, her heartbeat racing, "we shall see." His smile lit up his face, and she couldn't help herself returning it. Some border had been crossed, and they knew it, but both were content to let the next part of the road reveal itself.

 

*******************************

 

The next morning Nerilen awoke to the greying sky just before dawn. She glanced over at Delenn's door, but her charge was already up and about. She got up, and prepared the water for tea, then headed towards the courtyard to see where Isil'val had gotten to. Already she found herself wanting his presence when he was gone, and the change warmed her heart. He was washing his arms and hands clean of soot and smudges that came from cleaning the fire pit and setting the fire for Delenn in the small temple. Nerilen could see the erect figure sitting alone and quiet on the bench in front of the dancing flames. Even when they had been aboard the transport to Earth, Delenn had risen before what would have been planetary sunrise on Minbar, and gone off by herself. She would only tell Nerilen it was both a promise she had made to herself, and a remembrance of a promise made to her.

 

Picking up a rough towel from a pile by the bubbler, Nerilen threw it at Isil'val, who caught it one-handed, and proceeded to dry himself. She could feel happiness bubbling up in her like the water in the wash-fountain, and wondered at such a profound change resulting from a simple exchange of glances, and a few cautious words. He came over to her, dropping the towel back onto the pile, and hesitantly reached up to touch her face, sliding his hand back around her neck, then gently moving it up to the top of her crest, moving his fingers along the top, outlining the peaks. It was the fel'hela-du, the lover's touch, and she held herself still as his other arm encircled her waist. She wasn't completely inexperienced, but this was different, in so many ways, and she felt herself begin to tremble. Moving further into his embrace, she rested her head against his shoulder, and slid her arms behind him to hold him close.

 

A loud crack caused them to jump apart. Looking immediately towards the temple where Delenn was performing her vigil, Nerilen almost screamed aloud at the sight. A great column of white light was shooting into the sky from the confines of the small structure.

 

"It's on fire!" she yelled, as she headed towards the building. "I'm coming, Entil'zha!" She heard Isil'val shout, and his steps charging just behind her. The brightness made her eyes water, and she slowed momentarily as she neared the structure, blinking away tears as she tried to stare into the light, straining to locate the frail figure within. As she prepared to rush in, Isil'val caught up with her, and put his hand on her arm.

 

"Wait," he said. "That is no fire. There is no heat, only light. Listen, there is no sound of burning!"

 

She tried to shake off his iron grip. "I don't care what it is! Delenn is in there, and I'm going in after her." Breaking free, she held her Ranger cloak in front of her face to shield her eyes from the fierce brightness; and then plunged into the center of the temple.

 

*******************************

 

It was quiet. Quiet as night, quiet as death, and the light filled her eyes and her mind and her soul. There was peace in the silence, and a feeling of a wrong being righted, of balance being restored. She was kneeling, on stone, it felt like, but she couldn't see anything but white, the absence of color, the essence of purity. Then she heard a low rumbling voice, amused and impatient.

 

"Are you coming?"

 

"Oh yes," came the answer, and she knew that voice was Delenn's, although she had never heard her speak with that precise mixture of joy and wonder.

 

Then she felt a hand touch her, cupping her chin and turning her face upwards. She squinted her eyes against the light, but still couldn't see anyone.

 

"I am happy to go, Nerilen. Tell them that. Live your life, follow your heart, as I have followed mine."

 

Then the light blinked out, leaving a grey dullness that hit her like a blow. The light was gone; all light was gone, and the world was dim and cold.

 

"Nerilen?" She felt arms around her, and clung to them instinctively, seeking warmth and stability in Isil'val's firm grip. "Are you all right?"

 

She nodded, trying to bite back the tears that threatened to erupt. "She's gone," she finally managed to choke out, past the pain that was looming up as the realization hit her. "What happened?" Looking around, she saw that the temple was intact, although the fire was out and cold as if it had not been burning a few minutes ago. Only ashes and dust remained.

 

Isil'val helped her to her feet, and said, "She was waiting a long time. I'm glad he came for her."

 

Nerilen just nodded. She didn't want to talk about what she had heard, or who she might have heard. Delenn's message was for her, and perhaps Anla'Shok Na. She might share it with Isil'val, but later. Much later. Looking about, she spied Delenn's staff on the bench, where it lay carefully atop a folded bundle of cloth.

 

Isil'val saw as well, and he picked up the staff, handing it to her. The cloth he held up to the light of the sun now emerging from behind the morning clouds. It was a cloak, hooded, long, far too big for Delenn's frame. The colors were swirls of yellow, orange, and brown, and he held it towards Nerilen, questions in his eyes.

 

"That is Valen's robe," said Nerilen incredulously. "But we didn't bring that with us! I packed for myself and Entil'zha, and I've been in and out of our luggage a dozen times during the trip. She left it behind, in the chest at the foot of her bed. How did it get here?"

 

"Maybe she didn't bring it," said Isil'val, carefully folding the ancient cloth. "It doesn't matter. You can take it back with you, when you return."

 

"I could," said Nerilen slowly, as she was struck by an incredible, no, an impossible idea. "But maybe you should keep it." She looked at him carefully, and said, "I have the strangest feeling they meant it for you."

 

"Perhaps," he replied, meeting her gaze directly, but with no answers forthcoming. "Will you be returning soon?"

 

"Yes. I must let them know what happened. And I'll need to petition for release from my vows..." she said, "Or maybe I can convince Anla'Shok Na I have found another means of fulfilling my service."

 

"That's one way of putting it," said Isil'val, his eyes crinkling at the corners as a smile lit up his face. He tucked the robe under his arm, and put the other one around her. "Come on, it's a new day, and we have a lot to do."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
